User talk:Trainguy0217
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Homefront! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 20:28, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Homefront and Frontlines I have to tell you that Homefront is NOT a sequel to Frontlines. The similarities, the fuel crisis and influenza and etc., are remarkable but they don't share the same universe. It is true that Homefront and Frontlines are developed by the same company, but I can explain the reason why Homefront is similar to the Frontlines' setting is because the creators of Homefront are making a spiritual shout out to Frontlines rather than making Homefront a sequel of that came. So please don’t make this changes based on how similar plotlines in these two games are. I can write it in a trivia section to note the similarities.--Drgyen (talk) 00:02, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :You said: "I believe what you are reffering to is "Homefront: The Revolution" which is also a sequel to Frontlines but is not at all a reference to the original Homefront." :No, you don't understand what I am trying to say to you. I am telling you to your face that Homefront, the first game, is not a direct sequel to Frontlines. To correct you, Homefront is a spiritual sequel - which by definition "a successor to a work of fiction which does not build upon the storyline established by a previous work as do most traditional prequels or sequels, yet features many of the same elements, themes, and styles as its source material, thereby resulting in it being related or similar "in spirit" to its predecessor" - to Frontlines. NOT a direct sequel. I am saying the creators, Kaos Studios, were making a nod to Frontlines in Homefront by sharing those same plot elements but they have no direct relationship. Plus there are no Red Star Alliance mentioned at all in Homefront. So please stop trying to merged the Frontline storyline into Homefront.--Drgyen (talk) 03:17, March 18, 2019 (UTC) I am not. I am bringing the facts that both game aren’t related and are separate stories. If you have sufficient evidence for being a sequel to Frontlines then where are the Red Star Alliance in Homefront? Plus the world was brought low by the subprime mortgage crisis and not World War 3. All I see is Korea being the sole big guys. The comparison on the oil crisis and influenza are actually ripped off from Frontlines. So for the last time Homefront is not a sequel to Frontlines despite sharing the same background lore. So don’t change the Homefront page again that you have been doing for over a year or I have to bring this up to the VSTF admins that you are maybe just messing around rather than being serious on your theory that rely on a single evidence.